Finder Series
by Goldeneyedangel
Summary: SLASH This is a chapter from the manga just done out in written form - it is the scene where Asami first takes Akihito as his own. maleXmale, Yaoi


Okay I am back, I don't know how long for though and I won't be doing full story lines. At the moment I am really into Yaoi manga. What I will be doing is taking clips of the manga and writing it out with what happens and extra detail. I will let you know with each chapter where to find the manga and chapter this is apart of. SO if you read that chapter than this one it will make a lot more sense to people, but at the same time as it virtually is only smut, you don't need to if you really don't want to.

Warnings; Yaoi (male on male) don't like it PISS OFF. This chapter is also slight non-con.

Okay this one is You're my love prize in viewfinder. Book 1 Volume 1

Freezing cold water dripping from his hair and nose brought him around quickly.

"Ah, so you're awake. Takaba Akihito." A deep voice spoke from above him clear amusement in his voice. I look up startled, there was the man that I had been following standing above me, an empty glass still dripping in his hand. Those hazel eyes stared down at me, as a cigarette tilted out of the corner of his mouth.

"A..Asami?" I stuttered as I try to move my arms. The clatter of chain and creak of leather filled my ears. Looking up I see my hands are bound, above my head, leather straps encasing my hands. 'WHAT' screamed through my head, as I look down, I could feel leather encasing throat in a collar, that connected to more straps that ran around my arms, down my chest and around my chest. Panic set in as realised I was naked, however my legs were tied, my ankles had straps pulling them against my thighs and more around my knees pulling my legs apart. The biggest thing to my horror was the thin straps that ran around my hips under my arse and around my soft cock. "Wh-WHAT IS THIS?" I stare at Asami, "HEY!" I yell in frustration and fear.

Asami smirked as he pulled the cigarette from his lips and puffed smoke his way, "I thought I'd grant you your wish." He placed the smoke back in his mouth before I could answer and lunged forward pushing on my legs so I lay more on my back. Startled my eyes went wide as I look up at the man towering over him.

"What a view," Asami said, the cigarette bobbing with his words.

"W-why are you doing this? I'm a guy! S-stop staring!" I stuttered I could feel a blush gathering over my cheeks.

"You look scared. You did want to know more about me right?" Asami asked, "I'll tell you then. We have all the time in the world."

Asami reached forward and his hand wrapped around my face, God he was so big, his hand covered the entire bottom of my face. I watched as he brought a small flask out of his pocket and popped open the top. I began to struggle I didn't want to find out what was in that flask. He stuck it under my nose and I had no choice but to breathe it in. I shut my eyes as sniffed. 'What is this?' I wonder, 'what is this smell?' It was sweet, but bitter at the same time.

"How does it feel?" Asami asked as he popped the top close on the flask and slipped it back into his pocket. His hand around my mouth lifted off and pulled down my bottom lip.

"What.. What was that?" I ask.

"Don't worry, you will start feeling good real soon."

Asami moved around behind him and slowly dragged his tongue up and down his ear.

My heart began to pick up and started to beat hard, my face is flushing again with heat, as it pooled through the rest of my body. My breathing got heavy as strong hands move up and down my chest tweaking my nipples, till they raised to hard peaks on my chest.

"Why," Asami whispered into my ear, "What's this? You're already hard."

His hand gripped my rock hard shaft and began to pump, "Such a little slut." He whispered into my face as he moved around beside me.

"Ah," I moan, "No, Stop it! Don't touch..it." Oh god I think in my head, it feels so strange but good." Whimpers leave my lips as I clench my eyes shut. Above me I can hear Asami. "Tsk, Tsk, you're not cumming yet." I feel him lean away from me, his hands leaving my body, but I don't open my eyes, I don't want to see what he is doing. But he is back quickly.

"I bet you've never been teased down here hm?" Asami asks as he grabs the hard cock in front of his and rubs the head. Slowly he slides the long thin piece of tubbing down and into the uthera.

My eyes shoot open as I scream it hurt having something stretching a tiny hole, that wasn't supposed to have anything going in it.

"Crying already?" Asami teases me, as finishes pushing the tube into me, and tying the base of my cock with a thin piece of leather. "I'll be real good to you now," he grins, staring up into those watery eyes, he dips his tongue down and swipes it across the head of my cock, playing with the tube where it enters my dick. It felt so good but so wrong as well. I let out a cry of pleasure and then one of disappointment that I can't believe that I let out when his tongue and hand leaves my aching piece of flesh. I watch him walk away from me, over to the desk. He sorts through whatever is on the table, before turning back to me. He holds a rod of plastic, 14cm long by a couple of centimetres thick, with two leather straps hanging off each end. He stalks over to me and pushes the rod into my mouth gagging me and ties the straps together at the back of my head. He turns away again, this time taking his time in choosing the next toy. When he turned back around my eyes go wide, at the dimpled vibrator he holds in his hands, and is liberally applying lube to it. He smirks as he leans over me and places it against my entrance, I struggle weakly as he slowly works it into my body. It hurts and I begin panting, but before long it is buried deep inside me.

Asami grins as he watches Akihito's eyes droops and, he undoes the ropes keeping his legs spread and it the air, before tying Akihito's legs together just below the knees. "You're too cute," Asami says and he stand back to admire the view. "When I see a boy as cheeky and weak as you, I can't help but want to torture him."

I murmur through the gag, feeling my drool running down my chin and onto my chest. Suddenly the toy starts vibrating and I clench down on the gag, bitting it, trying not to moan with pleasure. But Asami sees this and grabs the vibrator and begins to pump it hard in and out of the supple body, pushing it back in each time with a squish.

I throw my head back and moan, god it just feels to good.

'Click, Click' I hear a camera go off and see the flash behind my closed eyes. I open my eyes and see Asami above me my camera in his hands. Instant anger fills my, 'Damn him, if that bastard breaks my camera-!"

"this camera is important to you isn't it. You're never without it. This is just the big scoop you wanted right? Perhaps I'll hand this camera in to the publishers you're working with," I lower my eyes with shame, "-or do you want me to return the film to you?" Asami asks as he puts the camera down and removes the gag.

"Give it-back, it has nothing to do with you anyway," I mutter.

Asami nods, "That's true…. Alright then. I'll give it back to you." He says holding up the film. Quickly he lunges forward and pushes me back on my back and with a deft hand he has pulled the vibrator from my arse and the film is slowly pushing in, in its place.

"What are you doing?" I cry out, "STOP IT!" I yell at the end.

Asami ignores me and keeps pushing it till, it disappears with a slight pop.

"It swallowed it right up," Asami says fingering him slightly, "how about one more?" he asks and picks up one of my spare film sets. Grabbing me he undoes the tie around my legs keeping them together and flips me my legs supporting me, my hips off the edge of the table. Quickly he reties my hands behind back in a more comfortable position. I feel his finger against my arse as he pushes another canister of film into me, I moan as it fills me joining the other one. "You're so cruel," I murmur, "How can you do this?"

Asami grabs me and turns me again so I am facing him. "Ah, damn you," I snarl as pulls my chin up and I close my eyes.

"Hmph, you really are adorable. Let us have some fun now shall we?" Asami leans in a kisses me. It is such a strong and demanding kiss, I gasp into his mouth as his hand reaches down and grabs the end of the piece of leather working as a cock ring, and pulls sharply in a tug." I wail as I draw back from Asami's mouth, a trail of spittle connecting us. I twitch as I feel the film slip from my body and clack against the floor one after the other.

Asami chuckles as he sits on the table, "Come here." He says as he pulls me into his lap, one leg under my to support me off the table, "Let me hold you," he says as his fingers slip into me. My head drops sideways resting against his shoulder. Somewhere at some stage he had lost his tie, but I hadn't realised. I twitch and moan as his fingers move around inside of me. Suddenly his hard cock is pushing up into me. I wail in pain as he pulls his fingers out and pushed the rest of the way into me. Quickly he rearranges me so my back is to him and my legs are splayed on either side of his legs, opening mine wide. He was huge, much bigger than the film or the toy from earlier. "Ahh, ahh, no. It hurts!" I wail, "NO, Get it out!" I felt his push again and he was buried to the hilt.

"Take a look," Asami whispers into my ear, "Right to the hilt." His fingers fill my mouth opening it wide as his other hand travels down low feeling where his cock stretched my hole wide. He pushed up into me several times before standing and spinning around so my chest lay pressed against the table, he undid one of my hands to let me steady myself. And then he began thrusting hard. "Ah, no," I cried tears filled my eyes, but he ignored my protests, "It's to thick!" I cry out. "ASAMI!"

He just ignores me and continues to plough my body. His hand reaches under me and rubs along my aching member. Making me whimper even more.

"Akihito, don't forgot this," Asami says each work pronounced with a thrust. "Don't forget the pain that I give you and the pleasure." His other hand comes up and presses my head into the table and he thrusts harder, whilst I still mutter, "I'm going to cum," I cry out, just as he yanks the tie and the tube off and out of my cock. It was followed by a stream of white sticky fluid. My body clamps down hard around Asami and the man grunts as he delivers he last few powerful thrusts, before cumming inside my body.

We are both breathing hard when he pulls out of me and I wince at the slight burning pain. He does the fly of his pants up, oh god he hadn't even stripped I thought now that my mind was catching up. Quickly and sufficiently Asami strips Akihito of the bondage gear. "Two doors out of that door there, will lead you out," Asami says pointing to a door to the left of them. I look at him before pushing myself off the table, grabbed my camera, and the film that was inside me off the floor, when noticed my clothes in the corner, as quick as I could I pulled them on, wincing at the pain from my arse, which Asami just chuckled at me, and grabbed my gear and left as fast as possible limping.

Let me know if anyone is interested in reading any more of this kind of thing.


End file.
